A Taste Of Neverland
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Stepping into Neverland means leaving your family behind. Percy's adventure of weaving out of Neverland and back got him stories to tell to the Lost Boys. He later brings back a girl which catches the attention of Neverland's pirates. This banter between the Lost Boys' leader and the captain should end once Nico Di Angelo gets what he wants. TwistedFairytale!AU (Peter Pan) Nicercy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Another TwistedFairytale!AU but Nicercy. I want to dedicate this to NicercyPercico who asked me first about a twisted fairytale AU of Nicercy. This one will be based on Peter Pan. Although, compared to my other fics, this may not be as dark. I wanted to put in twists here and there but it wouldn't seem likely. Also, did you know in the original version of Peter Pan, he killed the Lost Boys? I just didn't want to kill them here 'cause, y'know, feels. I'll try to make other Nicercy fics based on fairytales and twist them.**

** This fic will have a total of two chapters only and I may post the next one sometime later or tomorrow. I dunno. I might rewrite this into something darker. Or not. Opinions anyone? But I won't take this down or anything.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Taste Of Neverland<strong>

"The musical lyre Orpheus possessed could move the fiercest of storms, overwhelm the alluring voices of the Sirens, and even bring peace to quarrels. Nothing could resist the power of his music. He then found a maiden, Eurydice, who became his wife. Their happiness was short-lived, however. After their wedding, she was stung causing her death," a small gasp was heard from the room.

Percy Jackson enjoyed the stories Athena Chase told her daughter, Annabeth Chase. He could see the striking resemblance through the window of their house. Both mother and daughter had blonde hair and similar stormy gray eyes. Percy floated beside the window where it was left open. He avoided being seen by both girls and listened in.

"Orpheus sang a song to the Lord of the dead with his lyre. His music moved even the coldest and darkest of hearts. The Underworld silenced for the amount of time Orpheus played his sad melody. The Lord of the dead granted him one chance. Eurydice were to follow him to the land of the living but he must not turn back." Athena told the girl tucked in bed.

"Not turn back? Then how could he see her?" Annabeth worried her lip.

"That's the point. He's not allowed to. Or else, she'll be sent back to the Underworld with no chance of seeing her husband again." Athena stroked her daughter's face. She pushed a stray blonde strand from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It's time to sleep, Annabeth. I'll continue the story tomorrow." She smiled.

The girl who looked no older than twelve frowned. "But—"

"No buts, young lady." Athena tut-tutted.

Percy frowned as well when the lights to Annabeth's bedroom dimmed. He heard the girl sigh softly and shifted in her position. Percy leaned against the wall away from the window where he sat on the roof of the house. The boy wore a short-sleeved green tunic with dark brown tights. He wore a small cap with an attached red feather to it. He was barefoot but it didn't seem to mind the boy. He had a belt where it held the sheath for his dagger, Riptide. His green eyes contrasted well with his outfit and his windswept black hair.

He stared into the starless night where the moon illuminated the blank canvas of white clouds. Darn, Percy was expecting another story from the older woman but it turned out that small girls needed their sleep. Unlike the Lost Boys in his place, they could sleep whenever they wanted.

Percy stood up unaware of his shadow separating from him. When the movement caught his eye, he spun around to see the tail of his shadow enter the room through the window. "Oh crap," he swore under his breath. He contemplated flying back and leaving his shadow but that was arguable. He frowned and tiptoed inside the girl's room. The walls were decorated with a light purple color. On the left, a bookshelf piled with books of different sizes and shapes stood.

Percy glanced at every corner of the room but found nothing. He grew worried and while walking, he bumped into the bookshelf. "Oof!" He fell. Several books fell and lay scattered around his feet. He was rubbing his head when the lights shone on his face. He covered his eyes with his hand and blinked rapidly.

"Who are you?" a girl's voice asked. Percy couldn't believe the luck he was in. He removed the hand from his face and stared at the twelve-year old girl. Her big bright gray eyes glinted with curiosity. Percy sat up and stood. She wasn't small for a girl her age. She was at least a foot from his height which was saying something. Through all the years he lived, he couldn't determine how old he was but in human years, he looked around fifteen to sixteen.

"I'm Percy Jackson. The Lost Boys call me Peter Pan for some reason. But call me Percy," He smiled. The girl smiled back and extended a hand out in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Percy. I'm Annabeth Chase! My mom calls me Annabeth, so I guess you can call me Annabeth." She said. Percy stared at her hand and shrugged. He grabbed the offered hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Well Annabeth, have you seen a shadow around? My shadow, specifically." Percy asked, taking a seat on the bed. The girl looked around her room in wonder. "Your shadow?" To prove his point, Percy stood and levitated in the air.

"See? No shadow." But Annabeth was astounded at the miracle she saw.

"You can fly!" She said. Percy shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal. It probably was for a guy who spent his life soaring through the skies and clouds. "Yeah. Pretty cool. But anyways, my shadow?" Percy asked, looking around the room. At the corner near the wardrobe, he spotted a slight movement and motioned Annabeth closer.

"See if you can corner my shadow through that side and I'll block it off from the opposite side." He whispered. The blonde girl nodded and carefully stalked closer to the wardrobe. Percy followed and once he was within reach, jumped for the shadow. He caught it by the foot and forced it down. "There, that'll keep you from straying about," Percy blew a breath of relief. The shadow settled and finally stayed close to him.

Percy took one last look at Annabeth and headed for the window. But the girl had other intentions. "Wait!" She called out to him. Percy turned around before a body collided with his. "Where are you going? Leaving so soon already?" The small girl frowned. Percy grimaced and crouched on one knee.

"I came to hear the wonderful stories that were told. But I need to get back to my friends too. They would love to hear new stories." Percy said. At that point, Annabeth's eyes widened. "I know some stories! Ones that my mother hasn't told because I read them in story books. I can retell these stories to you and your friends. But will that be okay?" Annabeth shyly twiddled her fingers. Percy blinked at her offer then smiled.

"They'll be ecstatic about it! They're almost as old as you so I doubt you'll have any trouble getting along with them." Percy grinned, now fully standing. Annabeth smiled widely and followed the boy to the window. Then she frowned.

"But I can't fly." She said sadly.

"You will in a minute." Percy reassured her. He placed two fingers in his mouth and blew, imitating the sound of a whistle. From afar, a dark spot was seen headed towards them. Annabeth's eyes gleamed at seeing a flying dark horse. "M'lady," Percy bowed and lifted Annabeth on the horse's, Blackjack, he called him, back. "Hold on tight, yeah?" He gave her a thumbs up before the horse sped off. Percy laughed giddily and followed along. They soared through the night, going pass clouds and tall buildings.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth yelled through the wind rushing pass them.

"To Neverland!" Percy shouted back.

By then, he was late at mentioning one flaw. Where once they step foot, they were _never_ allowed to leave. 'Cept him, of course, since he had the ability to fly. Percy pushed that thought aside and grinned through the flight. Pushing past several clouds later, they entered a new valley of white clouds and a colorful sunset. They dived in and a place never before seen by Annabeth was in view. The girl gasped and looked at the whole of it.

Where it was once nighttime, here it was morning. The forest was a huge green scenery of trees and off in the coast, crystal white sand separated the land and the ocean blue sea. Percy smiled at the sight of the ocean. He loved the ocean and had a desire to spiral down towards it when they reach ground. As they neared the land, Annabeth could see various colors illuminating in trees' shades. She wondered what it could be.

Her happiness was cut short as a pointed arrow whistled through past the wind and knocked her off of Blackjack. Her face contorted into horror as she stared at the sky above. She screamed on her way down. Percy stopped in his tracks and raced down to capture the falling girl. He almost barely caught her by the leg and settled her down carefully on the land. She lost consciousness long before Percy caught her but she was alive.

Percy sighed in relief and sat back. He began to carefully treat the wound but found that he couldn't bring himself to pull the arrow out. The leaves on the left of him rustled and out came the younger boys who whooped happily around Percy.

"We caught it! We caught it!" They repeated. Blackjack landed beside the boys and whinnied softly.

"Specifically, _I_ did. You guys stink at shooting arrows." A blonde who looked at the age of thirteen scoffed. He was third to being the oldest after Percy and Jason, another blonde Lost Boy at the age of fourteen. Will Solace neared the girl and peered down on her cautiously. "What is it?" He asked. The other Lost Boys followed his lead.

Percy gently pushed them away from the girl. "It's a she. A girl. She came with me so she could tell you all stories. Now, look what you've done." Percy narrowed his eyes at all the Lost Boys. He casted a glance at every one of them starting from the smallest to the tallest. Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Will Solace, then finally Jason Grace. They bowed their heads to show they were sorry.

"Will, you're good at treating wounds. Help her up and bring her into the lair. Connor, Travis, you two make a room for Annabeth to stay in. Treat her good. She's one of us now." Percy gestured to the girl laying down unconscious. Will was off to work while Travis and Connor sped off towards their "Underground Lair", as they dubbed it.

Now, all Percy had to do was find food for them. It was easy, as long as he doesn't run into pirates, tribes, or wild animals.

...

"Avast! Anchor down!"

The ship groaned as it landed ashore. The owner of the voice belonged to no other than Captain Nico Di Angelo, a known pirate all throughout Neverland. He had a fearsome crew that consisted of his best mate, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. She and Nico were the closest of friends. Aside from her, there were Hazel Levesque, his adopted sister, Frank Zhang, a good company to his sister, Calypso, and Piper McLean. He didn't take the time to know the others but he became close with the other four.

"Captain, I can assist you on your journey. Frank and Hazel took charge of the ship." Reyna approached the teen who was eighteen years of age. He had black messy hair and dark brown orbs. His body was fit to fight off enemies when needed. He wore a long black trench coat and a matching pirate's hat with skull and crossbones imprinted on it. He had a loose fitting shirt underneath and pants buckled with a huge black belt. At his side lay his sheathed stygian black sword.

Nico raised a hand and shook his head. "I'm fine, Reyna. I'm just going 'round for some fresh air. All that sea is getting real tired to look at." Nico excused himself and trudged through the forest without another complaint from the slightly younger girl.

Once he got away from the crew, he sighed and rubbed his face. He frowned at the dirt and muck that littered his hands. Walking got him a view of a nearby river. Nico removed his hat and bent forward to clear his face from dirt, washing his hands in the process. It had been a long time since he saw the great "Peter Pan" or Percy, for short. They rivalled each other but it couldn't have been less of a real fight.

Nico knew it was all a playful banter between his crew and the Lost Boys' leader. But he played along his games. He sometimes found it an annoyance and would therefore cast the boy aside but not so much as hurt him. Nico could never hurt the innocent face that belonged to Percy Jackson.

He groaned as he washed his face and dried his hands afterwards. A small splash caught his attention and he was alert. He grabbed his hat from the ground and looked around the river. The small splash was heard faintly so Nico had to follow the source. He walked carefully and avoided the crunch of dried leaves as to not make a sound.

He entered a clearing where on the other side of the small river, a boy sat on a rock with a fishing pole in hand. He seemed to be fishing. Nico took a closer look and a small grin made its way on his face.

It was Percy sitting on the rock. The captain walked towards the nearest edge and eyed the boy on the other side. He was so concentrated that Percy barely even saw him there. "Well, look who we have here." Nico drawled.

Percy was thrown off balance at hearing the low voice. He yelped, slipping and falling into the river. Nico chuckled darkly and leaned on a nearby boulder. Waiting for the boy to emerge, he placed the hat back on his head and hummed softly. The loud splashing interrupted him as he watched the boy crawl towards land and onto the rock he had been previously sitting. Nico couldn't help but stare lewdly at the way Percy's tights showcased the roundness of his arse.

The boy threw his hat off and wiped his face with his hands. Upon reaching land, he threw a glance at Nico's direction. "Pleasure seeing you here, too." Percy chirped oddly for a boy who just fell into a river. Nico dragged his eyes down Percy's dripping form before looking straight at his green eyes. If the boy noticed, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Oh trust me. The pleasure is all mine," Nico growled lowly. He could see the green-eyed teen gulp and reach for the bucket that had been keeping his catch from the river. "Whatever reason you have for visiting, I wish you a safe trip back!" Percy mockingly smirked and jumped off the rock with the bucket of fishes in hand, throwing the fishing pole aside.

"Leaving so soon, _Percy_?" Nico grinned.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. Unknown to Nico, the way his voice said Percy's name had sent delightful shivers down his spine. He seemed to contemplate on something before he let out a wide grin. "I would love to stay and chat, _Captain_, but there's this girl I have to take care of. I'll see you soon," He winked and without waiting for Nico's reply, he flew off. Nico stared at the place Percy had once occupied.

There was a _girl_? Who was this girl Percy was taking care of?

Jealousy bubbled inside of him and his mood dampened. "Well, there goes my catch for the day." Nico grumbled under his breath. He trekked down the path leading him to his ship and his crew. He was determined to catch the boy once and for all and show him where he belongs. Under Nico's command. And quite possibly on his bed.

...

Percy slid down the tree trunk and fell onto the soft mattress that cushioned their fall. He gripped the bucket in his hands and made his way towards what was close to being their kitchen. He noticed not one Lost Boy was in sight so he figured they were busy being fascinated by the human being called Annabeth Chase. Percy cooked the fish with a few sticks and an ignited flame. Not too raw but not too burned. He wrapped it up in big leaves and went to find the girl's room.

He heard small chatters coming from Connor's room so he assumed they were there. "Hey Annabeth, I got you some fish." Percy announced. The Lost Boys spun around and tried to tackle the fish out of Percy's hands, which they failed at, of course, as the boy levitated a few feet from them and landed beside the girl. Annabeth thanked him and ate the food.

"No fair. I want some fish!" Leo pouted. The other Lost Boys chorused in agreement.

"Are you alright and well?" Percy asked Annabeth. Seeing the girl nod, he smiled and got up. "Lost Boys, it's time we show Annabeth 'round Neverland!" He said. The boys cheered and all but grabbed the young girl's hand and led her out and into the forest. Percy followed and smiled at the scene before him. The boys were laughing and playing tag along the trees. Grover made a mud pie and threw it at Annabeth's face which was an unpleasant experience for the girl.

But the boys didn't pay mind and started their own war of mud pies. Percy dodged and threw one of his own. After making a mess, they all headed to a place Annabeth was sure to never leave again. It was like a waterfall with the sunlight glinting off the watery surface, creating sparkles against the water. The boys dived into the water and it came off as mucky. Annabeth jumped in after them and giggled as she washed herself free from dirt.

Percy rested on a nearby boulder and washed his own face. He couldn't get the thought of the captain out of his head. Nico was haunting his thoughts and that sent weird feelings in his stomach. Percy was scared at this new discovery. Whatever the older boy did had an effect on him and Percy didn't know whether to like it or hate it.

He was startled out of his stupor when he was hit with a wave of water. It had been Travis, Connor, and Annabeth. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get." He grinned evilly as he sent a huge wave of water towards the trio. The girl yelped all the while the twins chortled.

"Funny. Very funny," She smiled.

"Indeed it is, wise girl." He countered.

Annabeth smiled and went to play with the other Lost Boys. The leader of the Lost Boys jumped up and approached the bundle. "Next stop, the trees of wonder!" The boys cheered all the while Annabeth stared at them in confusion. "The what?" she was pulled by Grover and the other boys followed.

"Let's go," Travis and his twin raced ahead. Annabeth couldn't prepare herself for what she was about to see. Percy swung the vines that hid the area and Annabeth gasped. From where the sunlight can't reach, here, it was irradiated by supernatural insects. Butterflies of bright colors illuminated the forest. So this was what she saw from afar when they were flying. Travis and Connor jumped at a tree, the butterflies scurrying about in colorful patterns. The trees' shadows lingered around the corner. Plants seemed to look taller as the trees grew higher. It was like a different universe.

Percy sat on a branch where several butterflies scurried off. A few landed on his feet and he smiled. He watched the Lost Boys roam about the area.

Percy remembered a skeletal cave somewhere near the corner. He glanced at the Lost Boys who seemed occupied with what they were doing. The green-eyed boy flew towards the cave where a treasure chest lay in the middle. A small river-like pond encircled the cave and within. He gingerly touched the lock and called out to the Lost Boys.

Their footsteps were accompanied by giggles and laughter when they found the cave. "What's that?" Grover asked, pointing at the treasure chest. "A chest, silly. But the real question is what's inside it?" Connor smiled mischievously.

"Let's find out." Jason heaved a huge rock he found and launched it at the lock. To his dismay, the lock remained.

"Oh!" Said the youngest in their group. "I found this when we were playing by the shore," Leo produced a small key from his pocket and gave it to Percy. The teen looked at the key then at the lock. He held up the bronze key and eyed Leo curiously.

"Where'd you find this?" Leo only shrugged.

He tried it on the lock and to his surprise, it opened. Golds in all form came spewing out of the chest. The Lost Boys grabbed a handful of each and wore them as accessories. There was a crown, a ruby necklace, a golden goblet, a pearl ring even, and a huge pile of coins which Percy didn't mind leaving. All was well and fun when they heard a loud whistle. Although, this one was different. It nearly broke their eardrums and they covered their ears.

"That was horrible," Leo threw the whistle in the farthest he could in the small river. Something about it unnerved Percy. The sound seemed eerily familiar to him before.

Jason smacked him upside the head. "That was awful! Where'd you get that whistle anyway?" He scolded. Leo frowned and pointed at the treasure chest. Will sighed and shook his head. "Leave it to Percy being an expert at blowing a whistle." He mumbled.

Just then, a low thumping of boots resonated through the walls of the cave. The Lost Kids stared horrified at the incoming pirates that now raided the cave. Percy backed up and tried to fend them off but they were too many.

He dropped his dagger when a rope tightened around his wrist. Being distracted only gave the pirates a benefit as they looped another rope on his left wrist. "Let him go!" Annabeth yelled. The Lost Kids yelled identically but was silenced by a low hiss.

"So nice to see you again," a dark figure emerged. Nico grinned at seeing Percy being bounded and tied. The boy couldn't escape the tight ropes that held him down. "Captain Nico," Percy spat.

The eighteen year old scanned their small group, his eyes landing coldly on the girl with blonde hair. "Well, hello." He didn't hide the snide in his voice. The girl narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Nico came closer to her but the Lost Boys formed a circle around her. It was an endearing view to say the least but Nico had the last of his patience. With a snap of his fingers, the pirates pulled the Lost Boys away. They shouted at him to not touch the girl and to leave her alone.

His veins throbbed as he faced them. "Shut up!" He yelled. To his satisfactory, they did. He turned back to the girl, ready to reach out and pull her hair back if it weren't for Percy.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled, ineffectively pushing himself forward. The ropes were already marking red lines and Nico frowned at that. So he backed off.

"Fine. I'll take these instead," He ordered his crew to collect the chest as well as carry the Lost Boys who were tied up in the same rope used on Percy. Percy was yelling profanities as he too was brought in. He caught sight of Annabeth reaching out for him until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ****WARNING for explicit content somewhere below. ****I really hoped to explore more of Neverland in this fic. . I may add in some scenes in the first chapter, who knows? I just feel like I didn't uncover more of Neverland's features well. Oh, and happy birthday Takara Phoenix!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Taste Of Neverland<strong>

Annabeth rushed back to their underground lair. She had long ago wiped the dry tears that streamed down her cheek. She knew it was violating space but she rummaged the rooms for anything, _anything_ that could help her. Then she found it. A wooden and unsharpened sword in Jason's room. The boy probably used it for frolicking about but thank the gods he did.

Annabeth believed in the Greek stories her mother told her therefore she believed in the Greek deities especially the Olympians. It fascinated her more that her mother was named after the Goddess of wisdom. But there's no time to reminisce. She was told that knives were dangerous and should not be kept within reach of a child. But what about Percy? Surely they used it at some point in their lives.

Annabeth carefully held the knife she found in the kitchen and began sharpening the sword's tip. She carved and carved until the tip stood out from the rest. She made sure to make it pointed and sharp as well as the sides. She was getting her friends back even if it's the last thing she does.

She rushed out into the clearing and tried her hardest to whistle; the kind of whistle Percy made the night he took her away with him to Neverland. After a few minutes of blowing on her fingers, Annabeth was ready to call quits until she heard the whine of a horse. Her spirits lifted as Blackjack nuzzled her side. She reached and climbed up behind the horse, careful not to hit him with her sword.

"Let's go buddy. Let's go to Captain Nico's ship," She drew out. Blackjack reared back and soared up into the sky. There was no stopping her as she was determined to get her friends back.

...

Percy groaned and reached up to rub his head when he realized the ropes that encircled his wrists were still there; binding him. The boy frowned and looked around the room he stayed in. He was currently sitting on a soft bed with dark covers. The walls were made of dark wood and it felt like he was rocking. Oh yeah, he probably was after getting captured by Captain Nico and his crew.

Percy stared at the ropes that spread his arms wide. He felt vulnerable like this and the boy didn't like it. He tried tugging but the numbing sensation of pain stopped him.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. He strained his ears when he heard something from outside the room. He couldn't make out the entire sentence but he caught some words. Words like "Idiot... hitting him... could've hurt him... fired." At the last word, Percy flinched as he heard a gun go off. Then there was silence.

He tensed when the door to his room opens revealing the same man who kidnapped him and his Lost Boys. His tension faltered. The Lost Boys, where were they? He narrowed his eyes at the captain as he approached. "Could've done better with the room," he said out loud. "Don't you think?" Percy ignored him.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" He demanded. Nico shook his head in a disapproving manner and strode in front of him. He crossed his arms and looked at the boy dead in the eye. Percy stared back, not wanting to lose the challenge.

"Below deck, getting treated by my crew." Nico shrugged.

"What treatment could you possibly give them?" Percy scowled. He backed up against the headboard when Nico came to sit beside him. The captain's dark eyes pierced through him and Percy felt powerless. Nico reached a hand out to stroke his face. But before he could make the contact, the green-eyed teen all but pushed the captain back with his foot. Not fast enough was Percy's thought before the raven-haired teen grabbed his leg and pulled him, making Percy lay on the bed in all his vulnerable glory.

"Free the Lost Boys! You can have me but not them!" Percy said defiantly. Nico raised an eyebrow at the bravery but nonetheless ran his hand up the boy's thigh. He was more than delighted to see the creeping blush on the younger boy's face.

His tights definitely had a purpose. It teased Nico, curving at the corners and angles, showing him the perfect view of what lay underneath. At seeing the dirty look on the captain's face, Percy squirmed. "You're disgusting!" he yelled. Nico stared at him as he massaged both thighs with his hands, slowly reaching up the sides of his ass and thumbing it. He watched as the boy arched his back deliciously, giving Nico the opportunity to grab more of his ass and kneading it. Through the thin fabric, he could see the problem making its way down Percy's pants.

"And you like it." Nico whispered huskily. He thumbed Percy's sides, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. Oh, did that gave him a problem of his own. The captain grunted as he reached and pulled Percy's shirt up. His skin was soft and tempted him to leave bruises and marks all over. Of course, something had to break the ice.

A rap at the door ticked Nico off so when he stood to meet the intruder, he practically slammed the door open. It was one of his crews standing there, near to pissing himself. "Well?" he growled. "You better have a good reason for interrupting me." Nico crossed his arms. He knew this intimidated the man. Said man gulped visibly and avoided eye contact.

"C-captain, Lady Calypso had requested your presence below deck." He said. Calypso may be their youngest but she had the fierceness of a lion in her. Nico sighed in irritation and sent the man off. He left the room unwillingly and went down the stairs connecting to the lower deck. There, right in the middle, were the Lost Boys tied together in a circle. Calypso, Piper McLean, and Reyna had been watching over them.

Reyna and Piper were having a hushed conversation leaving the girl with light blonde hair to monitor said children. She had a frown on her face and her eyebrows were creased together almost in concentration. She wore a simple white dress that had tattered ends, leggings on the inside and like everyone on the ship, a belt to keep their dagger in place.

"Calypso," he motioned the girl over.

The girl who looked no older than twelve glanced up. She followed him up the stairs where no one was able to hear them. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" The older boy asked. Calypso looked around nervously and nodded. She glanced back at the stairs a final time before facing the captain.

"Y'see, it's about this boy..."

...

Annabeth heaved Blackjack to a stop. There. The ship sailed steadily in the seas. Its black sail tugging forward as the wind rushed past it. She urged the flying horse forward. Annabeth climbed down and held onto the ship's mainmast. She carefully tiptoed on the wooden pole connected and peered down. The boy who captured her friends stood near the stairs with a young girl her age clear for her to see. She got on her knees and tried to listen in but whatever they were talking about was in hushed voiced. So she waited it out.

Annabeth watched the two. The girl who had light blonde hair nodded and seemed to listen to their captain. He pointed at the stairs behind them. For a second, no reply came. The girl fidgeted but nodded reluctantly. The captain sighed. After a few seconds, another girl with short choppy hair came up the stairs.

The blonde girl was surprised and the captain waved her off. Annabeth frowned. What if there were more pirates down there? Is that where the Lost Boys and Percy are? She had to hope for the best.

The brunette seemed to tell the captain something. Afterwards, the trio separated ways. Annabeth exhaled and looked out for any signs of incoming pirates. After a few minutes, she carefully climbed down the mast and crouched low. She kept the sword in hand and approached the stairs. Down she went but at a particular step, it creaked.

Annabeth froze entirely and waited for the ambush. But none came. She pursed her lips and continued down. At the last step, her eyes found the Lost Boys tied up in the center. She was about to run to them when a hand clasped down on her shoulder. She gasped as she was spun around. Caught. She was in trouble.

The moment she laid her eyes on the pirate, her mind stopped working. She had black hair worn in a braid and her dark eyes were sharp. She looked around three years older than Annabeth. Finally, the blonde looked at the hand clamping down on her shoulder. She noticed the tattoo on her forearm. It was a crossed sword and torch.

Annabeth forgot how to speak for the minimum of time she stood there.

"What business may you have here?" The older girl asked. The blonde took a deep breath and turned to her circle of friends. "To free them. And if I have to fight you for it, I will." She held up her sword but couldn't get away more than a foot. The taller girl laughed and brought the girl closer. Annabeth felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment and anger.

"Don't mock me! I'm serious,"

"And as am I. You're lucky I found you here, little one. If it were any other pirate, they would have slaughtered you before you came down those stairs." The brunette said seriously. Annabeth felt her confidence teeter. She had no chance against this girl. She already has her in her grip. The young girl tried to push the other back with her sword. But the pirate was quicker. She caught the sword by hand and threw it across the room.

"Do you really think a girl like you can defeat one of Neverland's pirates?" She grinned.

Annabeth kicked and punched but it was effortless as the pirate dodged. "The cute ones never learn," She grumbled. Annabeth stopped fighting for a moment. She then was dragged by the girl. "Let me go!" She screamed. The pirate seized her mouth and shushed her. The Lost Boys started to turn antsy. "Do you want the other pirates to come down here?!" She hissed. Annabeth glared but she quieted down.

The girl led her—hauled would be a correct term—to a room down the corridor where she was thrown in. It was dark but light soon illuminated the room when the pirate flipped the switch on. She was brought to her feet with hands that gripped her shirt. The brunette had closed the door and was leaning against it.

"You're horrible. All of you nasty pirates," Annabeth wiggled to get free.

The pirate sighed and gripped her waist to stop the motion. "Be quiet for a minute, yeah? If Calypso and Piper find that I'm gone, they'll know something is up. So shut," she leaned closer, "your" Annabeth's breath hitched, her grip tightening on her waist, "mouth," she gasped as the pirate's lips collided heavily with hers.

...

The Lost Boys' leader was exhausted after tugging harshly on the ropes. It was no use. The ropes that secured him were tougher than ordinary rope. He examined the room for anything in his reach that can be useful. He sat up in agitation. His whole form levitated an inch from the bed but that was as far as he can go. He groaned in vexation and plopped down on the bed. "Stupid captain and his schemes," He muttered under his breath.

Speak of the devil, the older boy returned with a grin on his face. He set aside his hat and took off his coat. Percy could see the way his muscles flexed beneath his white shirt and couldn't help licking his lips. He could see the captain smirk. The boy clad in green turned his head away from Nico. He closed his eyes stubbornly and grimaced. He really was acting like a child.

"Now, don't be like this, Percy." The captain growled beside his ear. The boy whimpered and glared at the face a few inches from him. His eyes widened at the proximity and leaned back in instinct. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Percy frowned. Nico chuckled darkly and backed the boy into the headboard. He could see the pirate roaming his eyes down his body and he blushed. He didn't like being inspected so closely.

And the grin on his face. Something told Percy he was up to no good. He's the captain of Neverland's pirates! He's always up to no good, said his conscience. Percy squirmed under his calculating gaze. "So cute, so precious. All mine." Nico whispered. Percy jolted when he felt a light feathery kiss on his cheek. He nearly banged his head from retreating away from him. "W-what?!" Percy yelped. Obviously, the boy never experienced a kiss from anyone.

"I want to kiss you so badly," Nico stated bluntly. He leaned in closer to attach their lips but Percy moved his head away from him, earning another kiss on the cheek.

"Kissing is for adults! And I don't want to be one! They're all dull and no fun," Percy countered in defiance. If his arms were free, he would be crossing them in front of his chest right now. Upon hearing the captain snicker, he went to glare at the older boy. "I can show you just how much fun adults have. More fun than kids, if I were honest." He leaned down and nibbled on the nook of his neck. Percy gasped and bit his lip.

"C-captain.."

Nico groaned and backed away to see the forming bruise on his neck. He held the young boy's head in place and smashed their lips together in a heavy lip lock. Percy squealed at the intrusion of Nico's tongue forcing his mouth open. The leader of the Lost Boys fought dominance but alas, he failed. Nico's tongue ravished his cavern and left him breathless. As they departed, Percy took in big gulps of air. He was shocked and embarrassed for reciprocating the kiss.

"What? Was that your first kiss?" Nico teased. Percy nodded silently.

"And hopefully the last," He meant to sound rude but after hearing the words come out of his mouth, his face flushed. So did Nico's. "I-I mean I don't want to kiss anyone else!" He backtracked. Nico raised an eyebrow as the corner of his lips tilted up. "Don't get it wrong, you bastard. I don't want anyone's dirty lips on mine," he narrowed his eyes at the growing smirk. Nico moved forward.

"Or on any part of me!" He was ignored as the captain pecked his lips numerous times. By now, the Lost Boys' leader was sure his whole face was red.

"Mmmh... Nico." He grunted after the older boy retracted and kissed his neck. He wanted to grip the boy's shoulders but the ropes reminded him he's not able to. He groaned and pulled on the ropes harshly. "Careful there," the captain murmured against his flushed skin.

"This is wrong." Percy closed his eyes and unwillingly tilted his head back—or at least he thought he was unwilling. Nico kissed and sucked to make sure bruises traced his skin. Getting tired of his shirt, he used his bare hands and tore the fabric apart. Percy blinked and was about to protest if it weren't for the mouth sucking resolutely on his nipple. His jaw dropped as he voiced out soft moans. The captain used his hand to tweak and play with the other sensitive pink nub. Percy felt like melting in the hands of Nico Di Angelo.

The pirate trailed kisses down his torso and pulled the boy down to a laying position. Percy watched him take off his shirt and throw it somewhere about the room. His eyes followed the hands that massaged his growing erection through the thin fabric separating them. Percy worried his lip and held back the small noises wanting to escape his throat.

He was too lost in bliss that he didn't notice the pirate untie the ropes. He was using his leg to rub against Percy's erection. The green-eyed boy rubbed back to get more friction. Percy was startled when hands grabbed him and flipped him over. In his state, he wasn't focused enough and therefore lost another chance at escaping as the captain rebound his hands to the bed.

He felt a warm hand caress the cheeks of his ass and pushed back into it. Nico grinned and started to knead it. The leader of the Lost Boys hummed and rested his head against the headboard. Apparently, the pirate had enough of being gentle—if he calls doing all that gentle in the first place. He rubs and smacks the young boy's ass hard. Percy groaned from the sudden action.

Nico unbuttons his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He rubbed his clothed cock in the crevice of Percy's ass. The boy beneath him groaned. Percy never felt like this in years. All those years lost in some badinage when he could be feeling _this_ with the same rival. He whined at the loss of touch when Nico pulled back. Instead, the older boy behind him practically tore the fabric, exposing the crack of his ass.

"Nico..." He shifted uncomfortably.

A loud smack resonated in the room as the older teen's hand came down on his cheeks. Percy yelped as Nico rubbed the sore spot. Leaning down, Nico bit his reddish ear. "That's _captain_ Nico to you, my beauty."

Percy nodded in defeat as he felt his captain fondle with his privates. Later, he felt a hot and wet organ slip inside his hole. "W-what... Captain..." His voice faltered as he moaned at the intrusion. He chanced a glance behind him and found the captain's head in between his ass. Nico was _tonguing_ him. Percy made small noises in pleasure and rocked gently back. Nico reached a hand towards him and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Percy sucked on the digits and coated them nicely with his saliva.

"Oh gods. Ahh…" He whimpered. The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but shrugged it off. Once his fingers were nice and wet, he pulled out and shimmied in front of the boy. Oh, did he want to ravish the boy's mouth. But sadly, Percy's mouth had something else to do. The young teen watched at Nico pulled his boxers down, revealing his standing erection. Percy stared at it unabashedly and drooled slightly.

"Suck." Nico commanded. Percy stuttered and stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"I said suck it." Nico gestured to his erection. Percy glanced at it and sighed. He bent as far as the ropes allowed him to and brought his dick in his mouth. It felt heavy and took up the entire space in his mouth. Nico moaned from above him, the sound arousing him. He desired to hear him make more noise so he bobbed his head up and down his shaft. "Oh, Percy." Nico grunted. He leaned forward and shoved his finger up his ass. Percy stopped and whimpered. The feeling of being stretched was foreign to him so he tried to adjust against it. "Did I say you could stop?" Nico growled dangerously. Percy's erection went hard full blast and continued to give the pirate a blow job. The finger being pumped inside him eventually spread a delicious feeling through him. Nico then entered a second finger in which Percy increased his pace of sucking.

"Yes, oh captain." He meant to moan but it sounded muffled. The pirate chuckled and groaned as Percy deep throated him. Eventually, Nico pushed in a third finger and found his prostate. Percy stopped sucking and groaned. The vibrations sent shivers down Nico's back. He used his other hand to guide Percy down his cock. Feeling the boy come close, he pulled his fingers out and pulled the boy onto his lap. The brunette blinked confused and stared at the pirate.

"N—Captain Nico?" He corrected. Nico grinned and adjusted himself. Without replying, he plunged the boy down on his cock. Percy's eyes watered and his mouth was left hanging open. Nico leaned and pecked his cheek. Percy shifted and caught Nico's mouth with his. It surprised Nico as the boy initiated the kiss. After adjusting to his size, Nico gripped his hips, pulling the boy up and bringing him down forcefully. Percy moaned wantonly and shut his eyes. This was a sight to behold. Nico stared at the beauty in front of him. His torso was already dripping with sweat and his legs were still covered by his tights. He brushed against the fabric time-to-time and got tired of pulling the boy.

Nico slowly pulled out to tease him. Percy's eyes stared at him questioningly as he slid away from him. "Captain?" He frowned. But the frown was soon wiped from his face as he felt his captain slide inside him slowly, sure to feel him ease towards his prostate. The whole of his shaft being sucked into Percy's hole. Nico pulled back and slammed forward, the force shaking the bed. The room was a mix of sweat and moans as the two made love to each other.

"Having fun, Percy?" Nico grunted. He was sure the grip on his hips would leave bruises. He pulled out completely and prodded his entrance with his tip. "You like this?" He repeated. "Please, captain. I need it." Came Percy's reply. Nico shook his head and impaled him with his cock. The two grew frantic in their pace as their release was near. This was a whole new experience for Percy and he liked it so far.

"Nico, Nico, Nico.." He chanted like a mantra as he came on the sheets. Nico felt him closing in and thrust faster. He buried himself deep as he released his seed into him. The boy lost consciousness as he fell on the bed, his arms and legs going limp. Nico untied the ropes and threw them somewhere in the room. "Percy." He whispered, pulling the green-eyed boy against him and kissing his forehead. He hoped none of his crew would bother them now after hearing them make love.

...

The captain had his arm hooked around Percy as they stood at the top of the stairs. The leader of the Lost Boys turned to Nico. "Are you sure they're in there?" He asked. The captain nodded and leaded the boy down. After their strenuous activity, the pirate had lend Percy his clothes. It was cute seeing the young teen roam around in his baggy clothes. He laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Percy blushed and nuzzled his head against his shoulder.

At arriving at the bottom, Percy blinked at the scene. Well, he wasn't expecting this. And so did their captain. The Lost Boys were roaming about, chatting with each other. Calypso was talking to Leo and the boy had a grin on his face. Piper was communicating with Jason, occasionally twirling a piece of her hair. The other Lost Boys talked to one another.

Percy's eyes widened as he saw Annabeth and Reyna sitting together in the corner. Reyna had her arm wrapped around said blonde girl. The young girl was snoozing peacefully on her shoulder. Nico and Percy approached the pair and Reyna looked up as if expecting him. "Do I owe you an explanation?" She asked. Nico glanced at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow at his companion. He raised his hand and shook his head.

"Y'know what, I don't want to talk about it."

Percy was tackled by the Lost Boys as they saw him with the captain. "Percy! Are you alright?" "Did he hurt you?" "Why are you wearing different clothes? Where'd you get them?" "Do you know what happened when Annabeth came to rescue us?" They all crowded him. Percy's face blushed when they mentioned his clothes. Nico chuckled in amusement. He helped the brunette up and wrapped an arm around his waist. The Lost Boys stared at it accusingly.

"What happened to Annabeth?" Percy asked, staring at the young girl in Reyna's arms. The girl's cheeks reddened as she cuddled the girl closer. "You don't want to know,"

Nico coughed and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Eww!" Echoed the Lost Boys. Percy laughed and pushed Nico gently. He faced his Lost Boys and gained their attention. "It has come to my decision that I... will stay here with the captain." He said. The looks of disbelief washed over their faces.

"What?!"

"Oh, c'mon! Percy, why?"

Percy pointedly gave Leo and Jason a look. They too have been pretty occupied with their company. Jason was leaning close to Piper and Leo was clutching onto Calypso's arm. They didn't look like they wanted to leave soon. Then Grover's face lit up. "Why don't we stay onboard?" He suggested. Travis and Connor stared at him dumbly but Will contemplated on this.

"If it's alright with the captain, that is." Will said. The people in the room stared at Nico. The captain looked at each and every one. His eyes landed on Percy and he seemed to plead. Finally, he smiled softly at him. He couldn't refuse him. "You may stay onboard," the Lost Boys, Piper and Calypso cheered, "but don't cause trouble for my crew." He warned. They nodded obediently and spread out.

"Looks like I tame them better than you," Nico grinned. Percy scoffed and leaned into his chest.

"But they like me better. You scare them," He laughed. Nico nuzzled his cheek and led him up the stairs. They stared out into the blue scenery of the ocean. The wind blew on their clothes as the ship sailed. The captain wrapped his arms around the Lost Boys' leader and kissed his cheek.

"Some things can never be the same again." They sighed and watched the rays that painted the sky as the sun sets.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
